ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Mitchell Ryan
| birth_place = Cincinnati, Ohio, U.S. | occupation = Actor | spouse = Lynda Morse (divorced) | children = 3 | yearsactive = 1958–2009 }} Mitchell Ryan (born January 11, 1928) is an American former film, television, and stage actor, who in his six decades of television is known for playing Burke Devlin in the 1960s gothic soap opera Dark Shadows, and later for his co-starring role as Thomas Gibson's father Edward Montgomery on Dharma & Greg. He also played the villainous General Peter McAllister in the 1987 buddy cop action film, Lethal Weapon. Early life Ryan was born on January 11, 1928, in Cincinnati, Ohio, and raised in Louisville, Kentucky. His father was a novelty salesman. He served in the United States Navy during the Korean War.Mitchell Ryan Biography - Yahoo! Movies After the Korean War, he went to the Barter Theatre in Abingdon, Virginia. There, he went on to make his acting debut in Thunder Road along with the theatre's founder Robert Porterfield. Career A life member of the Actors Studio, Ryan's Broadway theatre credits include Wait Until Dark, Medea, and The Price. Ryan was an original cast member on the cult TV soap opera Dark Shadows, playing Burke Devlin until he was fired from the show in June 1967 due to his alcoholism,mitchellryan.netdarkshadowsonline.comBarnabas & Company: The Cast of the TV Classic Dark Shadows, Craig Hamrick & R. J. Jamison: Ryan is quoted as saying "I was so drunk that year, I barely remember what it was about" in a 1976 TV Guide interview and replaced by Anthony George. In 1970, Ryan was in one episode of The High Chaparral as a character named Jelks, who was on the run from the law. He appeared in an episode of Cannon, "Fool's Gold" in 1971, and in ABC's The Streets of San Francisco episode "The Unicorn". In 1973, he played the lead in the NBC adventure show Chase, with co-stars Wayne Maunder and Reid Smith. In 1976-77, he portrayed the leading character on Executive Suite and worked with his future on-screen wife from Dharma & Greg, Susan Sullivan, in the short-lived series Julie Farr, M.D.. In 1980, Ryan played wagon master Cooper Hawkins in the CBS Western miniseries The Chisholms, taking a wagon train of pioneers to California during the 1840s, and becoming the de facto head of the Chisholm family after the death of patriarch Hadley Chisholm. His other acting credits include Liar, Liar, Cannon, Magnum Force playing as Dirty Harry's ill-fated despondent best friend and fellow police officer, a burned out motorcycle patrolman named Charlie McCoy, Lethal Weapon playing the key villain, General Peter McAllister, Grosse Pointe Blank, Electra Glide in Blue, and Hot Shots! Part Deux playing senator Grey Edwards. And in 1985, he portrayed Tillet Main, the patriarch of the Main family in the first North and South miniseries. Ryan appeared in NBC's The A-Team episode "Waste 'Em", as Grant Everett in the two-part Silk Stalkings episode "Partners", and as Kyle Riker, the father of Commander William Riker, in the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode "The Icarus Factor"; Ryan had earlier been considered for the part of series lead Captain Jean-Luc Picard. He also portrayed the roles of the abusive boyfriend of Blanche Deveraux in The Golden Girls and a police officer in a 1993 episode of NYPD Blue. That same year, Ryan was Dallas Shields in Renegade. In 1994, he appeared in the television movie, Hart to Hart: Home Is Where the Hart Is, and in 1995, he appeared in Judge Dredd and Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers as Dr. Terence Wynn (played by Robert Phalen in the original ''Halloween'' film). He played the role of Greg's father Edward Montgomery on the show Dharma & Greg, which ran from 1997 to 2002. The following year, Ryan voiced Highfather on Justice League. He was the Screen Actors Guild Foundation president.Screen Actors Guild Foundation Launches Storyline Online II Personal life Ryan married Lynda Morse in 1972. They later divorced. The couple had three children. Filmography *''Thunder Road'' (1958) as Jed Moultrie (uncredited) *''Monte Walsh'' (1970) as Shorty Austin *''My Old Man's Place'' (1971) as Sgt. Martin Flood *''The Hunting Party'' (1971) as Doc Harrison *''Chandler'' (1971) as Charles 'Chuck' Kincaid *''The Honkers'' (1972) as Lowell *''A Reflection of Fear'' (1972) as Inspector McKenna *''High Plains Drifter'' (1973) as Dave Drake *''The Friends of Eddie Coyle'' (1973) as Waters *''Electra Glide in Blue'' (1973) as Det. Harvey Poole *''Magnum Force'' (1973) as Officer Charlie McCoy *''Midway'' (1976) as RAdm. Aubrey W. Fitch (uncredited) *''Two-Minute Warning'' (1976) as The Priest *''Death of a Centerfold: The Dorothy Stratten Story'' (1981) as Hugh Hefner *''North and South'' (TV miniseries) (1985) as Tillet Main *''Penalty Phase'' (1986) as Judge Donald Faulkner *''Lethal Weapon'' (1987) as General Peter McCallister *''Star Trek: The Next Generation The Icarus Factor'' (1989) as Kyle Riker, father of Commander Will Riker *''Winter People'' (1989) as Drury Campbell *''Aces: Iron Eagle III'' (1992) as Simms *''The Opposite Sex and How to Live with Them'' (1993) as Kenneth Davenport *''Hot Shots! Part Deux'' (1993) as Gray Edwards *''Blue Sky'' (1994) as Ray Stevens *''Speechless'' (1994) as Wannamaker *''Judge Dredd'' (1995) as Vartis Hammond *''Halloween: The Curse of Michael Myers'' (1995) as Dr. Terrence Wynn *''Ed'' (1996) as Abe Woods *''The Devil's Own'' (1997) as Chief Jim Kelly *''Liar Liar'' (1997) as Mr. Allan *''Grosse Pointe Blank'' (1997) as Mr. Bart Newberry *''Making Contact'' (1999) as Hunter *''Love for Rent'' (2005) as Doctor (uncredited) References External links * * * * Category:1928 births Category:Living people Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American stage actors Category:Actors from Louisville, Kentucky Category:Actors from Cincinnati Category:American naval personnel of the Korean War Category:20th-century American actors Category:21st-century American actors Category:1934 births Category:People from Cincinnati, Ohio Category:People from Louisville, Kentucky Category:American military personnel of the Korean War